Alban Merville
|-|1= |-|2= Alban Merville is the youngest of the Merville siblings back in Pleiades Beach, having made his first appearance at the end of ''Power Rangers Hyper TQG''. He later returned in Power Rangers Star Force, in which he defied Khaosmos's occupation of Earth with his parents. Inspired by Lance (but mostly his siblings), Alban decide to join the Rebellion. He later gains his own personal Star Orb from Commander Long's predecessor, Arth to become the Ursa Ranger, the eleventh member of the Star Force Rangers. Aged 10 (12 in Star Force), Alban was born on July 23. Character History Pre-''TQG'' When the Shadow Line invaded their home during a beach festival, Alban (who was still an infant at the time) lost his five older siblings. After that, Alban & his parents would spend the next years trapped in darkness. Because he was very little at the time, Alban didn't quite remember his siblings that much. The same with his siblings vice versa; due to having lost most of their memories, they don't remember Alban at first. Even his older sister, Rosa, began assuming she was the youngest of the siblings. ''Hyper TQG'' After his siblings managed to free Pleiades Beach from Shadow Line dominion, Alban was able to remember them due to their Imaginations. ''Star Force'' Meeting the Star Force Rangers While the adults refused to defy Khaosos to make it easier for everyone, Alban & his parents refused to accept the oppression, leading to them being caught up in the fight between the Star Force Rangers & Khaosmos which resulted in the family being caught by Lance who, though ordered by Dragonon to kill them, decided instead to keep them hostage to force the eight Star Force Rangers to surrender their Star Orbs. The family's bond reminded Lance, secretly a Rebellion spy operating within Khaosmos, of that he once had with his own older brother & so he told them to watch out for each other. Ultimately, while Dragonon intended to kill the family regardless, Lance dropped his facade at the last minute, saving the family before joining with the Star Force Rangers to take down Dragonon, raising the hopes of the previously disillusioned adults. Pursuing the Star Force Rangers Sometime after the Star Force Rangers' victory, Alban follows the Star Force Rangers actions & locations, even going as far as getting into areas that were under Khaosmos's control. As Alf, Tera, & Lance headed the last of the five Khaosmos battleships they've taken down, he got caught by the Khaoteers but was saved by Lance. He then reveals the fact that his siblings are also Power Rangers, as well as his intentions to join the Star Force Rangers, to Lance. Lance brought Alban to the Orion, much to Commander Long's surprise of bringing a kid in. As the Star Force Rangers were in a dire situation, Long decided to get into action, telling Alban to stay & keep watch of the Orion. He even doesn't know what was going on when Casper Hertz asks for the Pegasus Armor to be sent to them. After the Star Force Rangers made a hasty retreat, save for Skip, Alban still begs Long to let him join the Star Force Rangers. He was left behind again when Long went out alone in the rescue mission & the other Star Force Rangers finding the commander. After a successful mission & Long suggesting a new name for the team due to having a 10th member, though rejected by the other Star Force Rangers, Alban still insists that he should be the 11th Star Force Ranger. This went to the point the Star Force Rangers were annoyed by his persistent attitude. Joining the Star Force Rangers Alban stays behind in the Orion & tries various Star Orbs to see which one was compatible with him, though Taurr mentions that to become a Star Force Ranger, the Star Orb has to choose the user. At that time, the Ursa Major Orb glows. When Casper brought him back to Earth, Alban reveals that he took the Nova Blast Morpher with him without the Rebellion knowing, much to Casper's shock (similar to how Casper took the Morpher & going off with it earlier in the series). Casper chases Alban to get the Morpher back but they were attacked by the Planet Commander Mothfoot. The Ursa Major Orb in Alban's bag flew to Casper's Morpher, resulting in Arth's spirit attacking Mothfoot & possessing Alban. During their search for Mothfoot, Alban reveals to Casper & Arth that he decided to become a Star Force Ranger to be the shining star of hope that will save Earth. He also made this promise to his parents, Jerome Merville & Elaine Merville. They found Mothfoot & Alban attacking them even without an ability to morph. Seeing Alban's resolve, Arth entrusts the Ursa Major Orb to Alban & the Ursa Minor Orb was created. He morphs to the Ursa Ranger, using the scarf to fight & prevents Mothfoot from getting away before finishing with an All-Star Crash just in time for the Orion to evade the Sun. After returning to the Orion, Alban dons a cyan team jacket as the 11th member of the Star Force Rebellion. When learning about the legendary ship Argo & all 3 Star Orbs needed for it were on Earth, Alban was elated to be part of the operation, though he got disappointed that his Star Orb did not come out of the Star Wheel. He manages to sneak into the Lion Star Zord, much to the group's surprise. Upon encountering Khaosmos troops, the group fights them off, with Alban's childish fighting skills getting into Lance's nerves. When the team was trapped underground, Alban learns from Lance about his reasons to fight & Nepas. In the battle against the enlarged worm monster, Alban was unsure if he was able to summon a Star Zord, though, with the encouragement of Lance, he summons & operates the Bear Star Zords. He uses the Little Bear Star Zord to save Casper in time. Departing the Star Force Rangers During the operation to free one of the districts from Khaosmos's control, which involved citizens turning into zombies due to Lance's venom, Alban joins the main team to cure the citizens. He even questions Lance into the thought of dealing with Lance & reasons for mentioning him into detail. After dealing with the situation, the Star Force Rangers holds a party for Alban before his departure to the Star Force Rebellion's main headquarters to train. Alban contacted Commander Long as Rebellion HQ transported the Solar Star Orbs to the Orion to help the Star Force Rangers overcome Shadow. Reporting that he was making good progress, Alban informed the team that Taurr was still awaiting a series of assessments as his body was being repaired while Lance continued to feel guilty for his injuries; Alban was entrusted by Long to watch over them. Saving Seth Returning to Earth Aftermath Personality Alban has a high sense of bravery, not being afraid of defying evil forces like the Shadow Line or Khaosmos. He is also protective of his parents & the people dear to him. After seeing the Star Force Rangers being able to bring hope to others, especially sharing a common family bond Lance had whom Alban inspired, Alban went all the way to follow them, even intending to join the Star Force Rangers. His wish became true after gaining the trust of Arth & creation of the Ursa Minor Orb to become the Ursa Ranger. He calls Miley 'Old Lady', much to her annoyance. Despite being the youngest member of the team, he has a mature personality, able to make correct decisions & helping the older members to reconsider their thoughts & reasons. He also has a strong determination to save Earth as the shining star of hope. However, due to his inexperience in battle, childish methods & tendency to butt into things without a strategy, he was sometimes a hindrance to the team. Despite that, Alban improves himself in fighting against the evil space empire. Powers & Abilities *'"Hero Mode"': A temporary form granted on the RPG-influenced planet Ghem. **'Ursa Minor Slash': Alban's signature move while in "Hero Mode", can easily vanquish a Harrie. Ursa Ranger Arsenal *Star Orbs **Little Bear Orb **Big Bear Orb *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Spear *Star Laser Zords *Bear Star Zords **Little Bear Star Zord **Big Bear Star Zord Arsenal *'Polaris Crush': The Ursa Ranger performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher. *'All-Star Crash': The Ursa Ranger performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. **'Nine-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Star Force Rangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with all 12 Star Force Rangers. *'Polaris Impact': The Ursa Ranger performs a powerful slash attack with his own Star Spear. *'All-Star Impact': The Ursa Ranger performs a supercharged energy attack with the Star Spear alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. Family Tree Notes *Like his siblings, Alban's name is a translation of a color. In his case, Alban comes the Latin albus, meaning "white". **This is quite ironic, as his Ranger color is sky blue; of course, this can be justified as his color is a lighter shade of blue. *Alban is similar to Karone, as both are the siblings of Power Rangers (Karone is the sister of Andros, the Red Space Ranger, while Alban is the younger brother of the Train Quantum Guardians) & later became ones themselves in a later season. **The only difference is that Karone became the Pink Galaxy Ranger a year after In Space in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, while Alban became the Ursa Ranger in Power Rangers Star Force, which is set two years after Hyper TQG. *Of the 88 constellations, the Ursa Ranger represents the constellations Ursa Minor & Ursa Major, "The Bears". *The Ursa Ranger is the first Power Ranger with a bear motif since Summer Landsdown from RPM. **While Mike had the bear as his associated animal, it was only reflected in his FoldingZord & equipment as the Samurai Rangers' animal motifs were not prevalent. *Although he is officially referred to as "sky blue", the Ursa Ranger's suit color appears to lean more towards a shade of cyan. This would make him the first Cyan Ranger since the Aqua Dino Charge Ranger. *The gloves on the Ursa Ranger's costume are modeled to resemble fingerless gloves with mittens sewn onto the knuckles making Alban the first-ever Ranger to have this type of glove. *The Ursa Ranger was one of the few Star Force Rangers who uses his suit's unique features in battle, for this case his scarf. *Alban is the first Power Ranger to wear a scarf although it should be noted that his scarf is vastly different from those used by past Power Rangers as it is not cloth. *Alban is the first post anniversary secondary Blue Ranger to appear since Blake Bradley from Ninja Storm. *He is the third Blue Ranger to be a child since Justin Stewart. *Alban is parallel to Grimulon, the main villain of Star Force due to the constellation he is associated with. Aside being one of the original Earthlings of the team, Alban represents Ursa Minor which contains the star Polaris & is considered the Pole Star of the night sky to navigators in the Northern Hemisphere; by contrast, Grimulon is based in the star system Crux, also known as the "Southern Cross", which is the "pole constellation" of the Southern Hemisphere. External Links *Daiki Izumi - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. (as a sibling) *Kotaro Sakuma - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger. (as a Ranger) Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:TQG Category:Hyper TQG Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:PR Civilians Category:Civilians Category:Civilian Category:Family Category:PR Family Members Category:Merville Family Category:Siblings Category:PR Siblings Category:Star Force Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Star Force Rangers Category:Ranger 11 Category:Extra Ranger Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Male Category:PR Ursine-themed Rangers Category:PR Rod-users